the survivalist
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: all of shegra acosta's life she had lived in chuggington until the one unfateful night. now convicted of a crime she did not commit she is on the run. but when vee gets hurt she has to come back and face it. Rating has been changed to T
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

it takes one thing to change a life of a person. it's a night exactly like this one in which i am telling you now. i hear them screaming loudly " murder! murder! dont you see the blood on her paws?!"

hodge looks at me now with eyes wide open in fear. "hod..hod..hodge i..i'm sorry i didnt do it honest!" i begged.

he began to back away from me. "you murdered him! help someone help! one of our own has gone rouge!" i ran out of there as quickly as i could with one thing in my mind burning me: "how could i have been betrayed?" i could hear them shouting and feel the bullets hitting the back of my legs. i yelped when one of the gazed me causing me to tumble out into the bushes.

i limped to the one person who has taken care of me all of my life. i limped to her and pounded on the door. i heard the blinds go before the door opened revealing vee standing there in the door. "shegra? what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

" eddie...hes dead...and...they think i killed him." i sobbed.

"okay shegra let's get you in off the streets and dryed off." she took me into her arms and carried me inside. she went into the bathroom to pull out some towels. she placed them all around me. "hodge he was so scared when he found me there next to eddie. he screamed out when i came close to him." shegra muttered.

vee sighed and hugged her. "shh baby it's okay shh. i know you didnt do it but cant you see inside of his memorys? maybe you can find something that can help us out?"

"i could try." i whispered closing my eyes. flashes and specks occured inside of my head. i could see past his eyes and feel the sense of struggle he did. a man with a blue robe stood in the shadows with a knife. i could feel eddie start to lose conciousness and then black out. "shegra?" asked vee.

i blinked. "he was murdered by someone wearing a blue robe i couldnt get a good vision but i could feel him die."

"shegra i hate to say this but your going to have to leave chuggington. it's not safe here for you anymore not with as many guns as they have at you right now." she whispered cleaning out one of my wounds.

"where is a wolf like me suppose to go? i have no other home vee."

she reached over and pulled out a small silver tag. "here this came with you when i found you that night in the storm drain this might lead to a clue as to where you came from."

i took it and examined it in my paws. it read: Shegra Acosta Kimaloo, Argentina. then it hit me that the name of the place was what vee had told me about when i was little. i looked to her. "are you sure about this? i mean it's going to be impossible to smuggle me out of her when we have authorities looking for me." i asked.

she sighed. "look i know it's rough but i have a plan your just going to have to trust me." a sharp knock sounded on the door. "now go hide!" i ran and hid in the bathroom making sure to lock it tight. i strained my ears to listen to the voices outside.

"chuggington police with chug patrol here we had just been informed that a stray wolf has entered this area have you seen her?" asked a voice.

"no i have not, not since this morning."

"do you know where we can find her?"

"no sir i do not." there was about a five minute silence before i heard:" you have a good night now ma'am." i heard her sigh again and shut the door. i came out slowly. "i just never thought I'd see the day to where you would have to go." she grinned. "i guess i was wrong."

"vee it's not safe for you to be around me cause if they find you they'll find me and we have already had a close call. i need to leave tomorrow."

"i know i know but stay tonight and i will send for someone okay?" she hugged me one more time. " hey i never told you how i found you did i?"

i shook my head. "no you really didnt talk about it much how did you find me?"

"well you were so tiny. i found you in a storm drain all by yourself. i couldnt leave you so i took you in and raised you as my own." i layed down on the couch. "now get some rest and i will see you in the morning."

she turned out the lights and shut the door silently. i kept awake for about twenty minutes before the clunches of sleep got the best of me. For the first time that night i didnt have a single dream not one. my head was empty and black like the shadows outside of my eyes. i hoped for some kind of dream or thought but none until now. i felt it. there were twenty hounds all around us.

"go run!" i cried.

eddie wouldn't go he just stood there. "go eddie dang it run!" i pushed him out into the dirt. he looked at me. "shegra go they'll find you too."

then the vision changed into something really blurry causing me to snap awake. i panted and looked around the room...

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: the hunt is a foot

jackman sighed when his walkie talkie went off. " simpkins to jackman, come in jackman." it chimed.

"jackman here what seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly.

"we have a 3219, a rouge animal on the loose." said Simpkins.

"yeah and what do you want me to do?" he questioned.

"i want you to take care of it. find out where that animal is hiding out then i want you to dispose of it." then the line went out. Jackman sighed before hollering for Wilson. "Lad get yer tail in here!" he yelled. A red-haired boy opened the door to his office before coming in cautionusly.

"yes sir?" asked Wilson nerviously.

"we have ourselves a little job. you may have heard recently of a death that happened in town right? well they found the animal that did it." The minute Wilson heard those words his body went into a state of panic. _no they couldn't have found her already!?_ he gulped thinking about if the time came then he would have to pull the trigger. Jackman had the look of pure concern on his face.

"lad are you okay?" he asked.

Wilson shook his head. "yeah...yeah i'm fine it's just that it would be sad if we had to put an innocent creature down." he studdered. Jackman clapped his shoulder. "I know this kind of thing is rough but it's part of our job." Jackman led him out of the office. " You'll be joining the head squad tomorrow you better get some rest until then." Wilson nodded and sighed when the door was closed on him.

His cell phone, out of the blue, began to ring frantically in his pocket. He looked for a place to answer it and before long he entered one of the supply closets. He finally answered.

"Wilson? Wilson are you there?" asked a voice frantically.

" Yes Koko i am here what's the issue?" he questioned quietly.

" Have you heard? their really going to put her down? i'm afraid."

" I know but first we have to find here before they do."

"yeah but how do you suppose we do that?" she asked.

he closed his eyes then opened them again. "look i don't know right now okay? but let me think about it as i work." he replied. Voices sounded from the vent on the closet door. "look i gotta go bye!" he snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. he opened the door silently and crept out into in hall. A voice sounded behind him.

" Yo kiddo what the heck were you doin in the closet!" Wilson froze in his tracks. "um nothing...what makes you think_" he cut himself off and stared at the young man. "oh you perv." he growled.

the guy laughed. "hey take an easy i didn't mean it like that kid chill." he scratched his head. "but seriously what were you doing in there? you know you arent suppose to be in there without permission right?"

Wilson nodded slowly. "um my phone went off so i had to answer alright?"

the man laughed again and this time harder. "Let me guess lover girl givin ya a phone call! hehe kid you've got it going on between the two of you!"

Wilson growled and then slapped him playfully. "anyway should'nt you be heading off to night watch? won't Jackman kill you if you don't show up?" asked Wilson glaring at him. Jake slapped Wilson on the shoulder. "yeah don't worry and you should be heading off torwards home amigo the weather is killer after dark."

Koko looked at the clock impatiently. _come on there's only a minute before Hanzo relieves you from duty. _she thought.

"you should get going now young one i'll see in the morning." sounded a voice behind her. she turned to see a male with dark blonde hair behind her. " yes sir." she murmured standing up. Her feet got a running start on the slippy sidewalk. The lights of the town lit dimly in the rain were like a becon to her. a warm body slammed directly into her. "ow hey watch it!" she snapped.

"oops sorry Koko." whispered a voice warmly.

a pair of warm yellow eyes danced against the darkness of his skin. she gazed into them and got a weak feeling. He helped her up off the ground and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Sorry Brewster i didn't mean to snap at you." she murmured.

she heard him laugh throatly. "it's okay i have heard worse and some words you don't want me to repeat." she felt him grimace. Wilson coughed loudly at them. " um if you two are done." he began.

When Koko wasn't looking Brewster threw him " the bird". He placed her feet back down on the pavement. "now that your here i believe we have a certain wolf-in-distress we need to take care of."

It was the first time that i had recieved little or now sleep once so ever. Before i knew it that night the knock came at the door again. Vee grumbled something under her breathe before answering the door. "Morgan? come out of the rain." she whispered. I kept my gaze down avoiding his look as he sat down. Vee asked him something but he declined as she took the other side of me. " Look i didn't do it okay?" I growled.

"i know you didn't shegra trust me i know." he murmured. his ice cold hand took mine. "i know also that you are upset but right now you'll have to stay here until_" he was cut off by a loud bang at the door. "go hide!" he hissed.

Soldiers came in armed with guns and they shot him down. Vee pushed me into the nearest door and closed it behind me. "where is she!" snapped one of the voices outside...

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Wilson got a small fire going for them as the trio sat around the flames.

"so what kind of plans are we looking at?" asked koko.

Wilson sighed. "now that's the problem I don't know but maybe-" he was cut off when a high pitch "BANG!" went off in the distance. His heart went to his throat as he saw the horror down below the tunnel walls. A small body was being dragged in between two brightly colored guards below.

"hey guys you may what have to take a look at this." He whispered to them. Koko and Brewster crept to the edge of the wall and peared over. Brewster's eyes widened. " NO!" he screamed leaping over the wall. He ran and punched one of the men that had Vee. He was knocked back by the other one.

"back off kid!" the soldier yelled.

Vee opened her scarred eyes. " Brew…Brew…Brewster just run take care of yourself." She begged.

Brewster felt the side of the gun connect on the side of his head causing him to faint. Vee felt tears run down the side of her face as she tugged her arm free of the guard and ran to his side. She began to shake him. "come on you!" he growled.

Vee struggled to hold onto him but was ripped away. " Brewster! I will escape! You hear me! Brewster!" she yelled.

I ran as fast as my paws could take me that night. i had to get away from the city as far as i could but i couldn't shake the feeling of leaving just yet. what would calley say? surely she knew i wasn't a coward. i paused and glanced behind me. red banners with the crossbone symbol hung threateningly over the city tunnels. simpkins turned what used to be a land of dreams into a total nightmare. wanted posters with my face on it hung everywhere(sessh original right?) i heard a high pitch "hrrrrr" roar passed me. lights of a tall, massive, tree fanger nashed aside the trees next to me. i dodged rolled past the falling bark as it garled on past.

i could only picture the look of pure hatred on that evil man's face. adrenline rushed through my system as i peered over the side of the bushes. lights were placed in a huge circle as cranes lowered what looked like metal cage walls down. i could see the tiny workers standing around guiding the cranes. the soil on the bottom of my paws were begining to give out so i backed up. a loud "bang" sounded as well as a giant screen floated above the city.

wilson growled at the lights above him. "wilson dont just stand there and growl help me." whined Koko. Wilson ran over and helped Koko lift brewster back to where their hideout was. he didn't even want to hear what their supposed "leader" had to say. Koko whimpered and cuddled closer to Wilson. "so what now? our friends their all gone now."

"i don't know." he replied.

"don't say that!" she snapped pulling away from him.

Wilson sighed. "look i just don't know okay? i don't even know where any of them are at."

Koko sat down on one of the old beds. "just get some rest i'll take the first shift." he whispered watching his friend go to sleep. he went up to the cracked window and peered out of it at the lights on the guard tower just south of them. he could not remember the last time he had seen the stars. _is shegra going to be okay? _he wondered. he heard the anthem play above him as a large hover craft flew over. it showed the new town symbol before simpkins appeared to address the people of the town. "hello fellow people of chuggington. i am here to tell you that the rebels have been captured and no more disturbances will accure." the screen panned to where vee appeared beatened and bleeding. her eyes flickered opened. "kill...kill him." she begged before the whip hit her again. "kill this son of a gun!" the message in her tone echoed loudly to him.

the screen went silently and the craft continued it's flight. the sky continued it's sadness.

i woke up to the sound of "grrrrrrr crunch!" behind me. the trees had flying bark which came back right at me. i ducked and dodged running away from the incoming tree cutter. i ran back torwards an old cave system that i had discovered earlier. i waited for the treecutter to go past me before i poked my head out. workers got out of the squatting beast to make their rounds. they tied chains to the trees to bring them down. more cranes flooded the area leaving their iron mess everywhere.

i got away from the blinding light. _what now? _i wondered. i pulled off my jacket and layed it down on the wet cement below me. i kept my gaze up at the moist, green, ceiling above as the sounds of monsters flared outside. without any warmth, i found it hard to sleep.

Wilson woke up with a female's arms around him. her warm breathe tickled his neck causing him to grin. "hey you." he whispered.

she groaned and flickered her eyes. "we'd better get back to work."

she nodded and motioned to where another dark body was sleeping. "yeah but what about him?" she asked.

he shrugged. "i'm sure he'll wake up soon."

his com went off in his pocket. he kissed her. "ive got to go." he whispered. she watched as she left him. the light of the orange dawn greeted wilson coldly. he didn't like it at all but he knew he had a very important job to do. faint clicking noises caught his attention as he ducked in between the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Wilson gasped when he saw most of his friends in chains being loaded onto the back of a caged truck. His heart fell all the way to his knees making him weak. His head spun as he watched one of them collasp from starvation.

"leave him!" yelled one of the guards.

The guard kicked him before boarding the truck. Wilson ran to his friend's side. He turned over the body to see hodge's weak eyes staring at him.

"hodge? Hodge buddy speak to me." He whispered.

He turned around to see if anyone was behind him before dashing into the cover of the bushes. He pulled out a small vial that Shegra had said would help for starvation and gave it to him. White fluid rolled down his lips and Hodge blinked his eyes. Wilson let out a sigh of relief.

"don't worry your safe now." Murmured Wilson.

Hodge nodded slowly getting up only to stumble. "come on Koko will be waiting." Said Wilson.

Brewster coughed and stood up. His head was marked with a bandage. Koko pushed him back into the bed and pulled out his cell phone. "let me." She whispered. Brewster nodded and slumped back onto the bed. The number she dialed rang slowly before a husky voice picked it up.

"zack of the Chuggineers how can I help ya!" he asked.

"hey Zack, Brewster had a bit of a tumble and will need to rest." Answered Koko.

"haha! Alright tell the lad I give my regards!" then he hung up.

Koko sighed and sat down next to Brewster who grabbed her hand. " I should have run after her." He murmured. Koko looked at him.

"I should have." He muttered again. She could feel his rage build through him.

"what do you mean?" she asked him softly.

" dang it! I should have went after her and rescued her!" he snapped. "and maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Koko had never heard him get that upset before. The rage surprised her a lot. He sighed before looking at her again. "you should proably go." He whispered grunting.

"no not with the way you are. I cant." She replied.

Wilson finally made it to headquarters. He clocked in before joining the group he was assigned to.

"good morning gentlemen." Yelled jackman. Everyone turned to see a black haired man talking. "we have some work to do. First squad will take the mountain area." The map on the board shown who was going. "jackal squad will go in after the wolf now sources tell us that she is hiding near the cave systems. Make sure to carry a lot of nets, ropes, and rounds when dealing with her." The map showed their target. Wilson gulped when jack muttered under his breathe. "good have not had a good hunt in a while."

The groups began to split up when Jake turned to him. "ready kid?"

Wilson nodded nerviously. "um yes but do we really have to shoot it?" he asked.

" Haha I hope not! I don't like killing them either." He sighed and bent down to wilson's height. "look I know how much that wolf means to you so I'll make sure that no one harms her okay? You have my word."

Wilson shook his hand and followed his friend to where some mongoose ATVs waited. He handed him his helmet. " now look I realize your still new and all but stay close to me." Jake started his up. "I'll meet you near the old moss path that leads near the cave system. If we can get there before they do they won't have a chance."

"yeah but how do we split off without getting caught?" asked Wilson.

"leave that to me." Said Jake before he sped off.

Koko could feel a disturbance. " what's wrong?" asked Brewster.

"someone is coming." She chanted. Her eyes widened. "they found us." The door began to shake with a force so great that it finally went. Gun shot rounds sprayed all over the place. Brewster knocked Koko to the floor and shielded her from the blast. Light flickered in the dust as the attackers looked around for them.

"find those three! Go!" snapped a voice.

Brewster pulled out one of his throwing knifes and threw it at them. One of them went down catching the other one's attention. A red light flashed on his forehead as a hand reached to pull him down. A spray of bullets headed in his direction. Adrenaline flashed through both of them as they heard the bootsteps get closer. A sound of growling caught their attention. Sliver fangs danced through the air. Brewster poked his head out very slowly.

I woke up to the sound of a falling tree. it fell to the river where i was sleeping at and landed with a huge " crash" in the water. the water got all over me causing me to shiver. i froze when i heard the soft footfalls behind me.

"she has to be around here somewhere." came the voice.

i can think of many things as i dashed through that tunnelway. "how could have they have found me already?" i wondered. then it hit me, my collar. using my fangs, i tore it off and tossed it behind me as i struggled to get out of there.

" come on! i think she went this way!" i could hear the voice again. without even thinking my speed increased alot. air was sucked and forced into my straining muscles. each heartbeat went into time with every one of my nerve shocks. the world buzzed around me and everything seemed unrecognizable to me. i kept going until i couldn't hear the voices anymore until the only echo i heard was my own pawsteps.

i stopped feeling the heat around me. gazing around frantically, i checked to see if there was anything behind me. struggling to keep my calm, i screamed loudly through the cold air.

the distance howl rang out through the air until it settled slowly into vee's eardrum. her eyes snapped open.

"you can hear her can you?" sneered a voice close to her.

vee huffed. "i'm sorry but i thought i heard a fly floating around my ear."

simpkins narrowed his good eye at her. "oh i'm sorry did i tick the poor baby off?" she cooed sarcastically. she grinned. "i'm sorry do you want me to apologise?"

Simpkins slapped her directly across the head. blood fell out the corner of the mouth. "where is the wolf?" he asked again sternly.

she grinned again. "i wouldn't tell you i would never betray her."

Simpkins thought for a moment. "i know you took care of her when she was little yes? and what about those three um?" he smiled and clicked a red button sounding a buzzard. "send in the raptors after the trio please." he ordered.

she tugged against her chains. "no please!" she begged. "no you can't"

Simpkins laughed. "i don't care what happens to them!" he began to close the door on her. "maybe that will have you sing like a canary."

I heard a faint snap of a twig behind me. my vision blurred for a moment as i sprung at my attacker. "ow easy young one i am here to help you." whispered a voice silently.

"and yeah how am i suppose to trust you when there are others trying to capture me?" i challenged. i looked at the hooded figure below me when something gold gleamed around her neck. i removed the hood slowly to ensure my thoughts. "mayor pullman? but why?" i asked shocked.

"no not me i would never hurt you it's Simpkins." she replied. i got off of her and bowed. "i'm sorry senora. please excuse my attack." i whispered. i looked up at her with one eye.

"come on let's get you out of here." she coaxed.

but i could sense something else. there were others in danger and i had that urge to go and save them. she could see the look of pure concentration on shegra's face when she was in guardian mode. " wait here." she warned as she dashed off.

speed wasn't a stranger to me as the ground blurred again. i could hear the screams and pleas for help as i broke down a wooden door. metalic growls left my throat as i attacked the guard. i could hear his gun discharge as he fell to the ground. another one picked up his gun and shot a sound flare in my face knocking me out. another growl sounded finishing him off.

Dunbar panted and lifted shegra's unconscious body onto his back. "come on you two." he called.

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

Brewster and koko followed in behind him. Koko limped in behind Brewster who gave her support.

"Dunbar where exactly are we going?" asked brewster.

" somewhere safe where he can't hurt you." he wolfed. Dunbar's voice held a tone of uncertainty in it like he was unsure himself. Koko panted then collasped right next to Brewster. Blood dripped onto the ground as she struggled to stay upright. She panted heavly and finally passed out onto his fur.

"Dunbar!" called Brewster.

Dunbar caught one end of her shoulder and placed Koko in between them. A faint buzz of an ATV parked right in front of them. Wilson pulled off his helmet. "what happened where's Hodge?" he asked reaching for Koko's hand.

"The secret police. they've found us and Koko got wounded in the blast." Dunbar looked around when he discovered someone was missing. "where's shegra?" he questioned.

"she must have thought that we were going to hurt her and left." replied Wilson.

Brewster had a grave look on his face. "Hodge he died trying to save us."

"Zephie isn't going to be happy." murmured Wilson.

I watched them from a distance. _i know that they are trying to help me but it will be too dangerous to involve them. i have to find her. _The wind changed around me. _their coming i can sense them she must be close. _

Vee tugged on the chains that had her trapped in a chair until the links plummented down her legs. she bit through the rope that had her tied. she limped to the window and locked onto a bail of hay below. she took a deep breathe before jumping down into it. she landed into the hay with a hard "smack" disjoining her from her normal movements. the haze from head was still there making it hard for her to think. she had to find them.

my heart thudded when i felt that aura hit me. she was close by i can feel her. i dashed through the undergrowth unaware of them chasing me. i reached the end of the clearing to where i saw her passed out on the grass. six days of torture marked her body and blood stained her clothes. her hands grasped the emerald leaves weakly.

happy whimpers fell out of my mouth as i stomach crawled up to her. i licked her across the cheek and rolled onto my back.

vee could feel something very warm next to her calling out to her. she looked to see a fuzzy face in front of her. "shegra?" she rasped.

shegra whimpered happily which each tone getting louder and louder. her tail began to wag harder. "shegra!" she threw her arms around buring her face in her fur.

"it's good to see you again." I wolfed. her hands floated down my back til it reached to where the spot of my collar was. "shegra where's your collar?" she asked.

"i took it off thinking that they were tracking me." i replied helping her up. she looked up at the sky as a faint buzzing sound wailed. "and we'd better hurry and get out of here." I nodded and placed her onto my back.

Jake was speeding along the dirt road when suddenly a missle head hit the dirt behind him. he was sent fiften feet into the air before crashing with his bike ontop of him. Jackman stopped eurptly.

"jake are you okay?!" he asked shouting.

He wouldn't answer him so jack decided to pull the ATV off of him. The young man had blacked out and was laying down on the grass covered in blood. Jackman knew he had minutes so he helped Jake to his feet and carried him to where the warthog was waiting. another missle landed somewhere distant. there was a bright flash blinding everything around him making it hard to see. heat rushed through the air incenerating everything around it. His heart pounded as he hit the gas to try and outrun the blast. His lungs began to hurt from all of the radiation.

It was a silent walk until i heard the screams of birds as they took off into the sky suddenly. The air around me got really really warm and the wind grew hot and sticky.

"shegra radon bomb twelve o'clock!" she hissed. i ran trying outrun it but the heat was burning my legs so bad i started to growl. vee tied a piece of blue fabric that had strange symbols on it around my leg. "there that should hold it off now go!" she cried giving my flanks a squeeze. obediently i went faster this time outrunning the blast.

"hey shegra theres a hill up ahead maybe we can get a better look." suggested vee. i allowed her off so she could lead me there. the horror had just unfolded in front of me.

the bomb lit up the sky with it's mushroom cloud and the trees and grass and even some of the buildings were all burnt. the air around there was so hot that everything melted into an ooze.

"he plans on using the same bomb on those people." she began. "our family is..." she began to wheeze and hold her side. "in grave...danger." blood flowed out in between her fingers. "shegra...you...have...to" Vee collasped onto her knees and i held her. "mom please hold in there!" i begged. my claws divided the parts that were red. i used her blood to create small dragon symbols in order to heal her.

"please." i whispered looking at her.

"it's too late." she placed a hand on my cheek. tears flowed down marking her hand.

"tough luck." i whispered. the healing had been completed.

"why are you so obessed with rescuing me?" she asked weakly.

"because you took care of me and now it's my turn." she rested her head on me. "let's rest here for tonight or day." i muttered. "theres so much light here i can't tell the difference between night or day anymore."

Jackman barely had enough time before ditching the warthog and moving on foot. Jake was surely going to die if he didn't get help soon. "boss? boss? is that you?" groaned Jake.

"yes just rest i am finding you some help." he replied.

Jake looked around. " wheres the kid?" he asked.

"i dont know but." he was cut off when a red haired boy ran up to him.

"jackman!" he called.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

"Jackman!" he called running up to him. "Jackman what happened?" he asked.

Jake grunted. " hey kiddo glad to see you found your friends." the boy cracked a smile at him with soon vanished when he started grunting again.

"Wilson, Jake was hurt badly and is need of help." said Jackman luring Jake onto his feet. " We need to get him-" another bomb crashed not to far from them and the sound of marching soldiers echoed. "come on we need to run now!" yelled Dunbar.

Fireballs came crashing down on them setting the very trees that offered them protection ablaze. Koko tripped and got her foot caught in a hole below a burning tree. " help!" she cried trying to pull herself free.

Wilson slid in next to her and tryed to pull the roots apart. He panted harder with every tug he tryed to preform. Her hand clasped his.

" Go if i don't make it out of here alive when you see Vee tell her i said-"

he cut her off. "no i am not leaving you here now shut up!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blade and began to cut the roots. She could feel the heat closing in on them. "Wilson!" she cried shoving him out of the way of a burning branch. Wilson rolled backwards and caught his balance. His heart stopped beating for several seconds.

" Koko!" he screamed taking the branch off of her. " Koko!" his hands finally found her body. His pulse accelerated rapidly. " no no please no." he begged.

Vee woke up to the sound of someone screaming not to far from where they were at. She got up and limped to the edge of the rocks. she could see embered trees buring brightly against the red orange sky. Her dust filled eyes strained closer as she spotted a tint of ruby red in the burnt brush. She jumped down along the sandy hill before calling up to Shegra.

" Shegra wake up! you need to come see this!"

I slowly walked down the sandy slope to see what she was pointing at. Wilson was bent over Koko's lifeless body.

" Shegra what's wrong?" asked Vee

" I can't go back. I can never face them." I murmured. The wind went through my fur. " No matter how nice they are to me i know they are hating me straight down." I began to back off. " I'm sorry Vee it's no longer safe to be with me."

She reached for me. " Now i Wouldn't say that. They seemed pretty worried when you left that night." she said.

" How can i trust them when i have so many people trying to catch me all at once?" I asked.

she looked at me and smiled. "you can trust them their family." the sound of mourning echoed closer as a shellshocked wilson approched us. his arms were heavy with koko's body.

"please help her." he whimpered getting down on his knees.

i bent down to his height and watched as his hand smoothed her hair carefully. "please." he begged. shegra bent down next to him and held her. " you have to...she's my mate." he sobbed.

I nodded and clapped my hands together. her wounds closed and the last sound i heard out of her was a cough. she weezed and looked at him. " Wilson what happened?" she asked.

he laughed and hugged her tightly. " you got hurt by the secret police and the flaming trees and nearly died." he replied.

Brewster looked at dunbar. " so what's the plan now?" he asked.

" i know a place that's our safe haven."

a memory flashed across my head followed by a scream and plead for help. i saw someone hooked up to a wall in chains screaming. their body was covered in blood. i flinced and began to try and shut the person out.

"help! heeeeeelp!" cried the voice. " dont you dare shut me out!" the person growled.

" please i wanna know your name!" i begged. the person's soul connection from me was slowly fading and fading fast.

" it's me calley help!" then her soul energy faded and i lost track of her. my mind went from hazey to back to reality. I wiggled my ears back and forth at the sight of sounds behind us. the leaves rustled and i let out a threatening growl. Skylar appeared out of the bushes.

"is everything okay here?" he asked.

Vee nodded. " yes fine but where's calley i sent her with you?"

Skylar had a grave look on his face. "she was kidnapped and so was Lisa."

I got up but winced when i felt my burn wound give a sharp tug. Jackman pulled out his rifle.

" now i have ya!" he growled. Wilson darted out in front of me. " Dont!" he yelled.

Fletch sighed and stretched his back out. " god." he muttered. Tyne came over.

" your back again?" she questioned.

he nodded. "yeah and it's because i have to work all the time." he murmured. she ran a salt crystal over the area to where the muscles were spasming. He groaned and collasped into her arms. " hey Zack! Fletch has collasped!" she called over the walkie talkie.

Lori watched the sky from the safety of the repair shed. _ where is he? he said he'd be back by now. _she wondered impatiently.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

The site was nearly finished. The radon laser that was going to be used still had one missing componet, wolf's blood. Zack helped carry Fletch inside into the work portable.

" so where's Brewster?" asked Tyne.

" oh he had a little tumble come to think of it." he pulled out his cell phone to call him.

The phone inside of his pocket buzzed loudly. Brewster took it and opened it. " Hello?" he asked.

" hey kiddo where are ya? your suppose to be at work remember?" answered Zack.

" listen boss i am kinda in a lot of trouble with the secret police looking for us. my family is in danger." there was a short silence on the phone. " kid i'm on my way with Tyne and Fletch just get off the streets kay?"

Brewster nodded. "okay please hurry."

Zack hung up and turned to them. " come on let's go."

Brewster got closer to Koko and hugged her. " I feel so bad for some of our friends that are still trapped." she whispered.

He rubbed her back. " I know." he looked down at the ground behind her. " I wish i wasn't involved with that construction project." His fist tightened up. " what kind of a monster am I?"

Koko looked at him puzzled. " Brewster please." she begged taking his hand. " You can't blame yourself." She smiled at him raising his hopes. " we're the legendary trio remember? we saved the world once we can save it again." She promised.

He nodded. " okay."

" We just need a way to destory it that's all." murmured Wilson. Brewster pulled out a small SD card that he had used to make copies of the wepons' plans. He placed it in the side of his phone and pulled up the plans. " Now according to what i am told the machine runs on the wolf's DNA blood sample. when it is activated it can cause devestating results to it's victums below." one of the wepon parts showed up in red. " here is it's weak point."

" But a small army like us is no match against them." wolfed Shegra. " We need to round up more allies and i have a score to settle with Simpkins." Her voice ended in a huge snarl.

" And where will that leave us?" Asked skylar. " i've lost my sister and i am not going to loose you too." Shegra could tell that he was affectionate torwards her.

" Skylar i have been in worse situations than this. the only lesson i have ever learned is that once you have something you love it is important that you get it back." she replied looking at him. " I'm not afraid to die for that cause"

He kept his gaze stern but it slowly softened up. " Okay just be careful alright?" he asked.

Vee coughed. " Now let's get off of the streets I'm not sure who else is still looking for us." Dunbar lead them to where Mayor Pullman was waiting. " ah Shegra i knew you would change your mind and come back."

I nodded. " yeah but Vee really influenced my decsion on that."

She grinned. " well i'm glad that you could join us in this Rebellion." Skylar appeared out from behind me. " Ma'am we need to hurry and find any survivors that are still back at the City." he urged.

" Sky-" I began. By the look he had given me I could tell he was concerned about his sister. As much as I was concerned about Calley I knew there was nothing that could be done at the moment. He whimpered.

" I know your concerned but i'm sure she's fine." i wolfed. He whimpered again before nodding at me. " I think it will be more important if we get some training in as well. no telling how powerful they have gotten." wolfed Dunbar.

Koko went outside to get some fresh air while everyone else was asleep. She sat on one of the ledges outside of the camp and glared out at the orange light below her. She pulled her jacket close to her. " you know watching the skies would be much greater with someone else you know." said a voice. Brewster hopped down next to her. " So what are you thinkin about?" he asked.

" back to when things were the way they used to be." she murmured. " i wish i could just wake up and this nightmare will be over."

Brewster sat down next to her. " i know Koko trust me." he sighed. " we can dream but unless he is stopped theres no way for that to happen." The wind blew around them. " the world needs to be cleaned."

She looked at him. " i can hear it crying." he hugged her. " but remember we are here for you." he smiled. Koko shivered and began to cry. " oh god Koko did i say something that made you upset?" he asked.

she shook her head. " no it's not that." she got up. " i'm worried that you and Wilson will get hurt and die."

" not when you have the town behind you." chanted a voice. they both turned to see Zack, Tyne, and Fletch standing behind them. " Zack? but how?" asked Brewster.

" kid it's obvious you don't know us that well." said Zack. " i won't stand behind and watch someone die because of us." Fletch nodded in agreement.

t.b.c


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

Brewster could feel tears threaten to fall out of his eyes. " thank you."

Simpkins walked down the long labortory hallway. His glasses glitted against the light as he entered to room where one of his latest wepons waited. " is it ready yet?" he asked.

one of the scientists looked at him. "not yet but it soon will be." they replied.

" well hurry it up time is not on our side." he growled.

Shegra went out while everyone else was asleep. She perked her ears just to make sure no one else was up. She went to the edge of the camp that had the horizon overview and sat down. She sighed and swung her legs to the point to where they were dangling off the edge. The hot wind blew through her dark blue hair.

" decided you can't sleep?" asked a voice. Skylar hopped down next to her.

" unless you count having nightmares as sleeping." she muttered. He laughed gently. " hey no need to get snappy."

She pulled her knees up. " Sky can i ask you something?" she questioned.

Skylar shrugged. " depends...what is it?"

She hugged her knees tightly upon answering. " what if you had something that you struggled to protect and you loved that person so much that the time they die you don't have the words to tell them." Tears streamed down her face. " By the time they finally hear it it's too late." Skylar edged closer to her. " shegra why would you ask a question like that?" He placed his arm around her. " come on you can tell me."

She gazed into his deep forest green eyes. " cause i fell in love with him." she murmured. The wind blew around them again. She looked back at the setting sun. " I know it's such a silly thing for a wolf to say but I just couldn't help it." He moved a strand of hair back behind her ear. " now i wouldn't call it silly." He laughed gently. " I would call it someone who is star-struck by love." He leaned in on her. " cause i love a certain someone as well."

She looked up at him. " really? who?" He grinned. " Well shes someone whose shy and has the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen. She takes care of others before herself and makes sure that her family lives on." He moved her head back on him. " and she is in a current struggle."

She blushed. " and that person i am talking about is you." Then he had to go through and do it. His warm breathe went into her mouth making her head spin. She was having flash backs to where Eddie had kissed her that way. Tears came out of her eyes and he began to kiss the streaks as they went down. He hugged her tightly. " I'm sorry i should have asked you first."

The sound of a helicopter broke the few moments of silence. Shegra's eyes widened. " run!" she screamed. They got up and ran back into the comfort of the bushes. A blaze of bullets dashed after them destoring the covers that they were under. Skylar opened the secret hatch and pushed her down there. " stay there!" he ordered.

" Sky!" she cried. He turned and smiled at her before leaving.

The helicopter sat outside of the cliffs like a waiting hawk. He flung himself at the lower bars of the helicopter. " you want me! now you have me!" he screamed. A man with a gun leaned out of the helicopter and tryed to shoot at him. Each bullet missed him. He reached for a pistol that was on his belt and shot back at them. Shegra watched all the choas unfold in front of her. She raced to the edge of the cliffs to where the driver was trying to shake him off. Skylar got close enough to where the wire for the perpellor was and shot it. The helicopter began doing a death spiral downwards. " Skylar!" screamed Shegra.

The helicopter crashed down below in a fiery blaze. " sky!" she screamed. Her heart thudded real hard in her chest. A hand reached and grabbed her ankle causing her to scream out. Skylar pulled himself up and panted hard holding his side. Blood was falling out from inbetween his fingers.

" that wasn't what i wanted to do but it was the only way to get..." he began to grunt before fainting.

Hanzo looked at the clock in worry. _um Koko hasn't shown up yet. _ he thought. _i h_ope _everything is okay. _He pulled out his phone. " hey this is Koko please leave a message after the tone."

He hung up and began to grab his things.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

A bus ran down the railways filled with prisoners from the prison. All of them were in shock and in fear at the horror that was about to unveil itself in front of them. A brown haired nodded at a calico haired one. She let out a loud scream and fell to the floor. The bus stopped and the guard got out to check on what was happening. They began to grab Lisa when she kicked him in the chin and parkoured over him. She kicked the other one in the legs knocking the stungun out of his hand. She reached with her tied hands and grabbed the pocket knife out of the guard's pocket and cut the robes.

The brown-haired female motioned for her to cut her free and she did so.

" I can definetly tell your Skylar's little sis alright." mused Calley. She turned to everyone who was still inside but the driver took off. She fell into the ash that stained the ground. Lisa helped her up. " come on we need to find them."

Back at Chuggington a young man grabbed the side of a wooden desk weakly. He limped and pushed the heavy, banged-up, metal door aside. He looked outside to see the angry-looking orange sky and the red sun glaring at him. He turned around as everything was covered in black ash and tiny flame tornados danced around him. The air around him turned foul and held a heavy radiation scent in the air. He limped out of the broken depot.

Shegra felt something hit her. She froze and her grip tightened on his hand. " no it's can't be possible." she squeaked. Skylar caught her before she fell to her knees. " No no it can't be."

" what's wrong?" he asked.

She gulped and pointed in the direction to where she felt the energy. " he's here." He growled and hugged her tightly.

" Sheg...sheg...shegra?" moaned a voice. The voice did not sound human at all. Shegra shrank deeper into Skylar. She turned away from Eddie. " No go away! i saw you die!" she screamed.

Skylar growled. " Shegra i need you." he moaned.

" So you think you could just come back and reclaim her! you died and left her with all of this pain and fear! I will not allow someone like you to come crawling back after all of the pain she went through!" he yelled. Shegra looked to see Skylar's eyes deep in anger.

Eddie collasped and Shegra tryed to edge to him. " Sky it's okay." she soothed. Skylar looked at her in question but slowly letted her go. She reached for him and touched Eddie's semi-warm skin. " Eddie?" she asked. He didn't move but he blinked. " Eddie I'm sorry." she whispered. Eddie was begining to lose conciousness again.

" n...n..no." he studdered touching her face. " you...have...every...right...to...be...angry...I.. ." his eyes began to close. She surronded him with his aura and began to heal him. He coughed loudly and sat up straight. She threw his arms around him. " I'm just glad your safe." he whispered.

Skylar began to walk off on her. " Sky wait!" she yelled running to him. She took his hand. " Sky I_"

He cut her off. " no, no need." he grinned sadly. " i knew it was bound to happen someday." His hand slipped out of hers.

" oh sky." she sighed. He turned around and she kissed him. He deepened it like he afraid that she might disappear on him. His green eyes were filled with sadness.

" Sky you will always have a place in my heart." she whispered hugging him.

Shegra helped Eddie to his feet. " we need to hurry." he grunted.

" what do you mean Eddie?" she asked.

" they've created monsters using human corpses. also we need to." he blacked out. Skylar got underneath his other arm as they walked back to base.

Wilson noticed that both Koko and Brewster were missing from their beds. He looked outside to see them walking back with three others behind them. He went outside to greet them to where he got a hug from Koko. The scent from her hair made him weak.

" Hey kid where's Vee?" asked Zack.

" shes asleep still." he replied. " and don't call me " kid" i'm Wilson."

Calley limped behind Lisa. " hey Calley are you okay?" asked Lisa. Calley paused. " no, no my leg hurts so much." Lisa got underneath her and helped her along an old ashy trail that she had found. _ hes this way i can sense him. _ she thought.

Simpkins came into Vee's torture chamber. He noticied that the room was really dark. He flicked on the switch that powered the small loose hanging bulb. She was gone and the only trace of her was the days of dried blood and the broken chains. He snarled loudly.

Shegra placed a wet towel on Skylar's forehead. She sighed and stroked the scar on the left side of his face quietly. _honest he looks like a child when hes asleep. _she mused. He whispered someone's name and woke up. " well good day to you." she laughed.

He looked around. " how long have i been out?" he asked.

" about four hours or so. give her take." she replied. " but you haven't been out as long as Eddie has." She looked over across at him. " I got to feeling he hasn't been feelin well."

She yawned. " honestly Shegra you need to rest." he whispered. She shook her head. " no I can't not with you and Eddie to take care of." she began to slowly get weak. " I can't not unless Calley is here." She tryed to stand but couldn't.

" Shegra please you have to." he caught her just as she was begining to fall. She tryed to shake him off but her exhaustion got the best of her. She whined once and blacked out. He moved over and placed her next to him. _poor lass she proably hasn't slept since we got here. I know i wouldn't sleep either if my mentor went missing._

Hanzo attempted to call Koko but noticied tracks along the way. He bent down and felt the muck with his fingers. _ shes been here i know it. _ He began to follow the track. He bumped into another body. " hey watch it!" he growled.

His vision returned after his daze. " Calley why are you here?" he asked.

" i could ask you the same thing but we need to move." She ordered helping him up. Lisa pointed. " we aren't far."

Calley nodded. " yeah but how do you know the way so fast?"

" call it an arunanic sense of direction and plus i am picking up on Skylar's spirit signature." Calley knew she couldn't argue with logic like that. " okay lead the way."

Koko took Wilson's hand. " Wilson i want you to know something." she murmured.

" yes?" he asked nerviously.

" if I don't make it in the fight i want you to-" He cut her off by shaking his head furiously. " we won't die!" he snarled. His fist clenched. " I don't know why you would even think like that!" He looked up at her with his burning spirit. " I made a promise to you remember." He placed his hand to the left of his head straight in the air. " I told you i would protect you." She mirrored him and placed hers through his until their pinkies linked. " so don't think i have gone back on it." he grinned.

She dropped her gaze. " but still if_"

He cut her off with a kiss. He broke it. " whats it going to take to convince you of that." Dunbar coughed behind them. " if y'all don't mine!" he snapped. " take yer lovey dovey stuff somewhere else."

Brewster laughed. " yeah try telling him that." Wilson threw him a dirty look before taking Koko's hand. " come on I wanna show you something." He lead her into a deep part of the base that was lined with blue rocks. " watch this." He clapped his hands and placed them on one of the crystals. The room lit up with light. " their called aura stones they can store memories." His green eyes glew against the blue tit and her hand felt really warm in his. He turned to her and took her other one. " I know it sounds weird." he murmured as if he heard her thoughts.

" Wilson...i...i..i don't know what to say." He got closer to her. " then don't say anything."

A high pitched hissing sound sounded behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

A high pitched hissing sound sounded behind them. Koko froze. " Wilson." she squeaked. Wilson placed Koko behind him. " get back!" he ordered. humanoid zombie-like creatures began to appear around them. Their moans filled Koko with dread. " wilson get me out of here please." He pulled her up onto his back and ran up the ladder closing the hatch on them below. Claws scrapped the bottom. " come on it's not safe here we need to warn everyone." He kissed her long and hard. " Koko i need you to go." he murmured.

She froze. " no, no I can't leave you here." she cried.

He held her close. " shh. it's okay." he touched her gently. " please I have to protect you." Tears stained her cheeks. " please don't try to be the hero." She begged.

The door was begining to go. " now go leave me here!" he pushed her away from him. She began to run watching the zombie creatures leaping and attacking him. She ran into the main lobby.  
" Koko? what's wrong?" asked Dunbar.

Her body froze with fear and her breathe got heavier and shorter. Panic covered every fiber of her body. " Koko?" questioned Brewster.

" it's Wilson hes in danger." She looked up with tears in her eyes. " You have to help him!"

Dunbar got up and Brewster pulled Koko next to him. Wilson was up against a wall and the zombies were coming for him. He closed his emerald eyes and raised his shot gun weakly. A hand grabbed him from the side. " move lad!" hissed Jackman throwing him into the hall. Wilson got to his feet and ran into Dunbar. " those creatures." he pointed weakly.

Dunbar motioned for Wilson to run while he helped Jackman but he refused. " no i have to stay and help hes my friend." he snapped shooting the first one down.

" okay just don't get yourself killed."

The trio fought and fought hard. Wilson got hooked in the leg and side by one of them. He shot it in the head and slide down the wall holding his side. Dunbar helped him up and carried him down the hallway back to Koko. He began to moan weakly. " it hurts." he moaned. Koko looked up from her hands at the sound of her friends approching but it soon leaked into deep fear and sorrow. The creatures had found them. Brewster went wolf and carried Koko on his back. Sounds of a true hunter sounded. Brewster slowly increased his pace. " wait Brewster! Wilson!" she gasped.

Brewster shook his head. _ no we cant go back for him_

He just began to run faster tearing up the tile. He had to get her somewhere safe he knew it. The only sound that followed them was the sound of his claws clicking on the tile. She slid off of him and sat down next to him. Her hands went to her face and she began to sob. Brewster licked the tears off of her face. _ He's still alive i know it. _ he comforted.

Shivers rocked through her body causing her to go into shock. Wilson motioned for Dunbar to put him down and he limped to the main lobby. It was empty and silent but with signs of struggle. He looked to see the vent shafts broken. Anger raged through him as he continued to limp. " Brewster! Koko!" he called. He fell to one knee. He saw a familiar shape in front of him.

" Wilson!" exclaimed Koko. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. They began to kiss each other. Wilson gasped for air and motioned to his wound. Koko looked down and began to heal it. " I'm so glad your safe." she whispered.

Shegra wasn't sure how long she was out all she knew was that she was sleeping. A warm body layed next to her awake. She stirred awake. " Sky how long have i been out?" she asked.

" well for about eight hours to say the least." he replied. She began to get up. " I have to go and see Vee okay?" she muttered leaving him. Vee's room wasn't far from hers. She opened the door knowing full well that Vee would be asleep still. She whistled low.

Vee woke up and motioned for her to come and sit down next to her. " I'm guessing you have something on your mind?" she asked quizzingly.

Shegra nodded. " yeah um what would happen if you found out that your friend died but found away to stay alive?" Vee scratched her head. " I don't know why would you ask that?"

Shegra shook her head. " never mind." She smiled at Vee hoping to convince her that she was fine. Vee hugged her from the side. " Poor Lori i hope she is doing okay." she murmured.

" I don't know i haven't checked on her yet. I have a feeling since Morgan came back shes been doing okay." Shegra yawned and stretched. " I just need to rest some more and clear my head."

Vee rubbed her back. A gentle hum left her. " I still remember back to when you were just a pup."

Shegra laughed. " yeah quite a hand full wasn't I?"

" yes you were but i would expect that from a pup." she frowned. " I wish we could live at peace and not have to hide." Shegra whined at the night to where Eddie had been murdered. " I miss being able to do my job and watch over my family. I miss the old town."

Shegra licked her face. " hey don't cry I hate seeing you cry." she begged. " it will be alright i promise." Vee sniffed and wiped the tears off of her face.

Skylar felt someone's aura waking him up. The sound of a young girl singing rang in his ears. _that sound it's so familiar! _ he snapped awake. A young calico haired female sat on the side of the bed. Her dark blue eyes looked at him and she smiled. " Lisa!" he cried happily. The two hugged each other. " I thought that i would never ever get to see you again!"

"Skylar i missed you so much as well." she murmured. Her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness. " I thought you weren't coming for me."

He gasped. " no! no! I was trust me I was!"

t.b.c


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Shegra washed her face in the bathroom. She looked at the scar on her neck that she had recieved from Eddie when he snapped. She shook her head and placed her head to her fingers. " Shegra are you okay?" asked Eddie standing outside.

" yeah i'm fine!" she called. She shook her head madly and went away from the sink. _is that all i am? just a wolf? an animal feared by man? _ she thought angrily. Her body began to shake with anger. Eddie could sense something was wrong and he opened the door carefully. Shegra was at half-phase when he walked in. Her body was morphing into a wolf. His arms struggled to get her to calm down.

" shegra! shegra! calm down!" She snarled at him. " shh it's okay." She slowly began to calm down. She looked around. " Eddie what did i just do?" she asked.

He hugged her. " I don't know but-" he was cut off when the base alarm went off. " ATTENTION ATTENTION WE HAVE A 4219 (BASE BREAK IN) EVERYONE TO YOUR STATION! I REPEAT EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS!" Eddie grabbed her by the arm and lead her down stairs. She gasped. " oh no vee! the trainees!"

Eddie held his firm grip on her. " no I can't allow you to get hurt again!" He leaned in on her. " I love you." She gazed at him sadly. " I have to i made a promise."

She began to dart away from him. She dashed at a breakneck pace to Vee's room to where she saw Vee had gone missing. She checked on the trainees to find them missing as well.

Eddie came up from behind her. " vee. Oh god please" she whimpered. Vee's room had been trashed with signs of struggle. She glared at him. " tell everyone to meet me in the main lobby." She ordered.

Wilson woke up from his beat down. Blood fell down the side of his head blinding him. His hands were tied to the floor by his wrists and his ankles were bonded as well. He struggled to free his wrist hurting it when he did. Koko moaned softly through the gag she was wearing. Wilson reached for it taking it off. Tears fell out of her eyes onto his hand. " wilson im scared." She sobbed. Her hand tilted onto her palm. " its okay. I am to." He whispered.

He looked across the way to where Brewster and Vee were both still out. Brewster sustained heavy Wounds and possibly a broken bone. His breathe was coming in weak. He woke up in fight mode. His body went into a state of morphing. Wilson clasped his shoulder and brewster jumped. His body relaxed and he went limp. Vee took the trainees's hands. " i will protect each one of you guys until my last breathe." She promised.

They could tell she was scared also. The truck hit the bump and koko landed ontop of wilson activating his chugcom.

Jackman heard his go off. " jackman help we've been kidnapped." Cried wilson. He heard the metal door open in the background. " gotta go."

Jake stood up. "I'm going with you " jackman nodded in approval.

"Now wait just a minute they are my trainees just as much as they are yours." Argued dunbar. Calley shook her head in agreement. Jackman sighed. " fine you can come to."

They placed all three trainees into a cage. Each was wearing a small collar. Brewster gasped and wheezed next to them. His yellow eyes were glassing over quickly. Koko reached for a small vial on her belt and feed it to him. He grabbed her wrist and held it close to him. Wilson bit the guard that tryed to reach him.

" ow! Why you lottle crap!" He growled. He slugged Wilson in the face. Wilson grinned at him. " you wont be grinin' when da boss gets done with ya."

Koko wrapped her arm protectively around brewster. Her blue eyes burned with anger. " what do you want with us?" She asked.

" the boss will tell ya lassy." Replied the guard.

Wilson squeezed her hand. " wilson i dont think our mentors are coming for us." She whispered.

" what! Of course they are! They are our mentors why wouldnt they? Espically Dunbar he took care of us and to them we are like family." He grinned. " we have to take care of Brewster until he is better."

Zaim heard their conversation and felt bad for them. Vee was at the controls to where simpkins waited. He began to laugh evily. " has it really come down to this? Has the great Vee submitted already?"

Vee sighed. " look please just tell me the trainees will be spared?"

Simpkins grinned. " oh no i plan on killing them right in front of you." The cage was lifted into the middle of the pit. The trainees struggled to get free. " no please!" She begged. " their just kids !"

Brewster reached for a loose screw in the cage. The screw popped out and the iron door plummeted down onto the ground. Koko was dragged from them by a zombie. Wilson dashed and tackled it. The zombie slashed him across the chest and leg. " wilson!" Screamed koko.

Brewster grabbed her and kicked it. He also picked up wilson. A large net flatted all three of them. Brewster held onto Wilson's wrist tightly. " simpkins stop this madness!" Growled brewster.

Simpkins laughed. " why would i with all of this power!" He began to charge up the laser. " now prepare to die!"

T.b.c


	12. Chapter 12

chapter twelve

" now prepare to die!" he laughed as he pushed the switch. Brewster reached in through the bars of the cage and pulled out a screw. The iron walls came down and Brewster picked up Wilson. Koko followed in behind them. The laser discharged and missed them making a small mountain of newly formed glass. Simpkins growled and turned to his WarDogs. " go and get them! use force if you have to!" he snapped.

Shegra led her patrol to the edge of a cliff. She waved her tail to her left flake for them to go on ahead. " okay Skylar now you can go!" she howled.

She ran across the gray plaza and lept to where Simpkins and Vee were. " shegra!" cried Vee. Shegra was hit hard in the side by Simpkin's incoming foot. " not this time!" he growled.

Shegra got up and scratched him. " you really think she loves you?" he sneered. " it's such a shame that a wolf like you is being wasted."

Shegra turned to him. " what do you mean?"

" do you think that these people really trust you after you killed him? I bet she hates you for what you have done." he tormented. Shegra growled. " I know your just trying to get in my head!" her eyes took on a blue color. " I'm not falling for this!" she lept bitting his arm with her fangs. His blood stained her eyes making it hard to see. He pulled out a blade. " oh no!" gasped Vee. She swung one of her legs knocking it out of his hand. " guards! sedate that women!" he growled. One of them wacked her.

She growled and clasped onto his arm tighter. " is killing me going to prove your innocence?" He asked.

She clamped hard. " no but i can prove my worth by doing this." She grabbed his arm and tossed him aside. He licked the wound on his arm like a deranged animal.

" its too late." He grinned. " its already begun."

Shegra reached for the reverse switch causing the laser to overheat. Simpkins grabbed shegra by the throat and slammed her repeatedly into the metal until it popped off revealing the core. He held her head close to the gamma rays.

"Its all over! For you wolf!" Bright red light engulfed them . It shot into the sky before blowing to pieces and glass. Vee coughed. " shegra?" She whimpered.

Skylar went to his knees. Lisa placed her hand on his shoulder. " She's dead." he muttered.

She slowly approched Shegra who was covered in glass. Her breathe was getting weaker and weaker by every passing moment. She whimpered and crawled to her. " Mom i did it." she wolfed.

Vee stroked Shegra's cheek. " please don't speak or move." she begged. " just rest." Shegra licked her hand weakly. " I protected them like you asked."

The young wolf was fading fast. "Now i can return to my real family. My mom and dad theyll be waiting for me." She rasped. " i wont be a bother to you or anyone else."

Vee began to sob." Shegra please hang on for me, skylar, and eddie."

Shegra's eyes faced away from her and slowly closed. "Goodbye my dear sweet vee." Her final breathe left her.

"Shegra! Shegra!" Yelled vee. Her head bowed over her body. A light surronded her. _thank you for everything. _she wolfed. A white wolf appeared next to her. _ i want to thank you for taking care of my daughter. You protected her and gave her life when I couldn't. _ Shegra bent over her head and licked it gently. Her green eyes had been replaced by blue ones and blue lights appeared under them. Vee was surprised to feel everything she was at that moment. " shegra please come back to me." she begged.

Shegra shook her head. _go. _wolfed Hikaya.

Shegra turned to her. _go to her it looks like she needs you more than I do. _Shegra gazed unsure but slowly disappeared back into her own body. The young wolf's eyes opened but she couldn't see out of them. Vee hugged her harshly.

" Wilson! Brewster!" called Dunbar.

" Koko!" called Calley. Brewster and Koko both heard them and ran with Wilson inbetween them. " Dunbar! we're here!" cried Brewster.

Dunbar slid down the muddy slope torwards them. He hugged Brewster then Koko. " thank god you guys are okay." he sighed out in relief.

" well we're fine but Wilson isn't" Dunbar took Wilson out from In-between them. " he got hurt when he tryed to defend us from the freakalopes." explained Brewster. Calley joined up with them. " okay now that we have you guys can we please go." Dunbar looked back behind him. " this place is givin' me the creeps."

Wilson moaned and woke up in his bed, at home. Koko was sleeping soundly next to him. He took her hand and she woke up. " Hey." he smiled.

She smiled back at him.

_and so our heros have successfully defeated Simpkins claiming Chuggington back._

_but a new enemy has presented itself that they need to face._


End file.
